


Dragonheart

by Silver_Siren



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dragon Riders, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daemons, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, it's kinda weird just roll with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Siren/pseuds/Silver_Siren
Summary: A petty thief, who manages to somehow be both mysterious and notorious, finds what appears to be a strange sapphire in a crater. She takes it home, with the intent to sell it on the black market, but it would seem that the Fates have different ideas in store for this sapphire in the rough...





	1. Sapphire In The Rought

She was no saint. She never proclaimed to be one. But honor was stupid, and when one aspired to level the playing field between the rich few and the poor on the streets, one couldn't be afraid to play dirty. She was no paragon. She had no desire to be something so outright unrealistic and  _ stupid.  _

Such thoughts were recurring, and tonight was no exception. Another successful heist, and with that success, the homeless, starving people who couldn't fend for themselves weren't starving tonight. Sure, those she robbed probably hated her guts, if they even knew she existed, but she cared little for what  _ they  _ thought of her.

As she sat on her thick, high perch of a tree branch, she gazed upon the stars. She wondered if the wealthy ever dared to try to enjoy something so simple. Doubtful. They had their fucking custom Lamborghinis and 70 inch high-definition displays, so why would they give a shit about stars in the night sky-

A brilliant twinkling caught her attention. A shooting star, perhaps? What should she wish for-

Wait, what was it doing-oh shit, it was coming straight for her-!

She barely leapt out of the way of the "star", higher in the tree. A resounding thud echoed through the area as the ground trembled briefly. As the "star" made impact with the ground, light surged forth for a brief moment, forcing her to shield her eyes. When the light faded, she looked down from her high perch and was confused.

The crater was rather small, and shallow-hardly a crater at all, let alone one that would’ve created the effects it did. There was only faint amounts of steam, and in the center, what looked like an intact, medium-sized, sapphire-colored, ,egg-shaped object, rested. Snapping a thin, long branch off of the tree, she carefully made her way down to the ground. She poked at the edge of the crater one, two, three times, before coming to the conclusion it was safe to get closer to the egg-shaped mystery object. She slid into the small crater, and, stick forward, she slowly made her way towards… whatever the hell it was. 

After prodding it with the stick and seeing nothing come of the contact yet again, she finally reached out and cautiously picked up. It was a bit warm, but not uncomfortably so. Not wanting to take any further chances (plus, surely, this thing would sell well, and that would mean at least two weeks' worth of meals for the city's entire homeless population), she slipped back into the night she knew so very well.

* * *

_ You really outdid yourself this time, Lutecia. Aldercapt is raging about the raid on his main warehouse in the city. You're lucky no one has figured you out. _

Lutecia couldn't help the devious smirk that crossed her face at the text she received. She had arrived in her modest, one-person apartment, and hidden the "egg" away in her bedroom closet, burying it in her laundry basket. Picking up her phone, she unlocked it and began typing a reply.

_ Not my fault he's such a greedy bastard lol. If he deigned to at least pay for some food for the less fortunate, maybe he wouldn't be having such issues, but jackasses will be jackasses, I guess XD. Going to shower now, ttyl. _

And with a tap, the message was sent. She then went into the bathroom, and turned on the water. As it warmed up, she set some music to play, and then, stepped in. She sighed contentedly as the warm water washed away all the grit and grime of the day, soothing sore muscles and overall relaxing her-

Until she heard a faint crashing noise coming from her bedroom, right next to the bathroom. Did someone break in? If so, they were  _ sincerely  _ going to regret it. She grabbed the knife she hid in the shower (she had several knives hidden throughout her apartment, just in case of emergency), turned the water off, wrapped a towel around herself, and carefully cracked open the door.

She didn't  _ see  _ anyone, but there was still the sounds of rustling fabric… and she blushed with both fury and embarrassment. Was the wannabe thug in her  _ closet?!  _ Oh  _ hell  _ no!

Brandishing the knife, she charged into her bedroom… only to see her closet door still very much closed. And still no signs of some novice dumbass who didn't know what they were doing. Carefully, she opened the closet door… 

Well, she wasn't expecting  _ that.  _

A smallish creature, just slightly bigger than a housecat, covered in dull, matte dark blue scales, was half-buried in her laundry basket. It was struggling to climb over the large mountain of clothing with its four legs, and a t-shirt was caught on its thrashing tail. Its bat-like wings were trapped within a pair of pants, and it was crying out in its distress. Lutecia couldn't help but feel bad for the poor thing, but where had it come from?

Wait, that blue egg-shaped thing from the crater… she had placed it in the pile of dirty laundry to hide it… was the egg-shaped thing a literal  _ egg?  _ But what the hell  _ was  _ this creature? How did the egg not  _ shatter  _ after landing hard enough to cause a  _ crater?  _ She had no idea, but the undeniable proof was before her.

Closer investigation revealed several sapphire shards scattered throughout the dirty laundry, which further reinforced the idea that she had indeed taken home some sort of egg. But what did this thing eat? She could see fangs in its mouth, so maybe it was a carnivore? 

"Hey there, little fella…" She cooed, voice soft in hopes of  _ not  _ spooking the little thing. At her voice, the mystery creature suddenly stopped its frantic attempts to crawl out of the mound of clothing, and turned to face her. It chirped, and then began scrambling again, as if trying to get to her. She laughed, and did her best to help the poor thing. It unceremoniously managed to flop onto the ground, before pushing itself up on its little legs, and waddling over to her. 

“Aren’t you the cutest little thing?” She mused, smiling, putting out her hand. Eventually, it made its way over to her, and began to nuzzle her palm-

She cried out the moment it made contact with the palm of her hand, as she suddenly felt a painful jolt travel up her arm, and envelop her entire body. Then, everything felt like it was on fire, and she couldn’t see for a moment as the world turned to nothing but a glowing, hot fuschia color-

And she collapsed, blacking out. 


	2. Spark To Ignite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weird night just gets weirder and weirder... and not in the fun ways, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Ao3 is being dumb and won't let me insert it into the fic properly, here's what I imagined Lutecia's armor looking like: https://www.deviantart.com/sevenobessed77/art/Lutecia-s-Armor-815224524 (Thank you FFXIV glamour preview system!)

When she awoke again, it was to the sound of concerned chirping and something lightly poking her cheek. She shook her head (which still throbbed with pain), blinked several times, before finally pushing herself up into a sitting position. Lutecia sighed heavily.

“The hell was _ that…? _” She wondered softly, before the concerned chirping got louder and she felt like her hand was being pushed up. She looked over to see the little… thing from before, nuzzling up under the palm that it had touched before. This time, she felt something, but instead of blinding, agonizing pain, it was more like the warmth from a campfire was somehow travelling up the inside of her arm.

“What even _ are _ you, little thing?” Lutecia wondered again, dismissing the one thought that did come to mind. No way in hell that the little creature was _ that, _ because _ they _ weren’t fucking _ real- _

An inhuman screech suddenly got her attention. The throbbing pain suddenly vanished (even though the screech should’ve made it worse, not better), and mere seconds later, Lutecia felt a chill surge through her body. Even stranger, the alien sensation never completely faded… if anything, it felt like it was getting stronger, bit by bit. It was as if something was getting closer and closer, but she didn’t know what that thing _ was. _

Terrified yet curious, she made her way over to her bedroom window… and couldn’t believe what she was seeing. 

A vaguely-humanoid creature, with unnatural pale bluish-greyish skin, odd bat-like wings attached to its arms, and claws for hands and feet. And, of course, to complete the horror movie monster aesthetic, it had fucking horns on its head, and a long tail. The best thing Lutecia could think of to describe this disgusting… thing was either demon or monster. But demons and monsters weren’t _ real- _

A familiar worried chirping noise beside her interrupted her thoughts. She looked down to see the little hatchling, and she swallowed. Should she call it a baby dragon? It certainly _ looked _ the part… and that thing sure as hell looked and _ acted _ like some sort of demon… but why did it seem like no one else could actually _ see _ the damned thing?! It was _ massive! _Sure, the power lines it downed and the cars it crushed were plainly obvious to the general masses, but no one seemed to be able to see the creature that was going out of its way to cause havoc, especially seeming keen on destroying anything that emitted decent amounts of light.

_ The fuck… am I somehow the only person who can see that damn thing?! _

She bit her lip. If no one else could see it, then no one else could do anything about it, and it didn’t seem like it was going to just stop on its own… but she couldn’t just throw herself out there with no disguise-

Once again, her thoughts were interrupted by something else happening-a bizarre glow began to shine forth from her palm, before completely enveloping her in blinding, lapis lazuli blue light, forcing her to shield her eyes for a brief moment-

And then, just as quickly as the light came, it faded away. She blinked-what was on her _ head? _ What was on her hands? What was she _ wearing?! _Sprinting to her bedroom mirror, she took a good look-

Well, of all the disguises she could ever conceive, this was definitely _ not _ one of the first things she’d conceive. The armor was surprisingly lightweight-the only reason she’d realized she was even _ wearing _ it was because of the helmet covering her face and the gauntlets on her hands… but it sure as hell would serve as a _ disguise, _she supposed. And she’d even been given some sort of sword, on top of it all. This day was just getting weirder and weirder by the second-

** _SKREEEEEEEEE!!!!!!_ **

The ear-piercing shriek reminded her that she had a… _ thing _ to kill. Right. The… _ thing. _She turned, and just as she was about to sprint towards the window, she suddenly felt like she was coming apart, and then just as quickly, came back together-

Lutecia looked behind her. A faint, fading bright bluish mist was trailing behind her. She blinked-had she somehow just _ teleported _ without even _ trying?! _She looked down at her hand, and then, at the baby dragon (at this point, she was inclined to believe that’s exactly what it was), who was staring out the window. Enough delaying, she supposed, the thing needed to die before anyone else got hurt. 

She opened the window, and the baby dragon hopped to the side. Lutecia smiled weakly at it through her armor.

“Sorry, but I don’t think you’ll be much help against the horror movie reject there… Stay here and wait for me, okay?” She ordered calmly. It whined, but flapped its way to the bed, and curled up. She chuckled.

“I’ll be back... at least, I hope.” 

She perched on the windowsill, and looked towards a gargoyle statue on a building across from hers. Closing her eyes, she imagined herself there, and felt that unmaking-remaking sensation again. When she opened them, she found herself on top of the statue. Good, she’d figured the bizarre teleporting thing out. She drew the strange sword off her back, feeling it hum with power. 

_ Heh, why not take a hint from the movies? _She thought, standing up and turning to face the rampaging creature. With force and will, she slashed the blade in a diagonal motion, and, just as she expected, a crescent-moon-shaped burst of bright blue energy was sent forth, cutting through anything in its path. Unintentionally, a power line pole was one of those things, and when the high-voltage wires touched the creature, it screeched in pain and fell backwards, convulsing violently until it could finally manage to break free.

_ Heh, weak to electricity, are we? Good to know! Now, let’s see if I can make some sparks… _

Taking a cue from the rest of the night’s experiences, she imagined lightning arcing into a ball into her hand, and smirked when it indeed manifested. However, it was clearly starting to grow bigger than what she wanted, so, in a panic, she threw it haphazardly at the creature. It certainly hit, if the chorus of blood-curdling screams were anything to go by, but evidently, there had to be some gas on the ground from the crushed cars, as wild, uncontrollable fires broke out near it as well. She had to end this fast, before it got worse…

Lutecia didn’t want to risk another burst of lightning. She wasn’t sure if the crescent-blade attack would make matters worse or better-

“Shit!” 

She barely managed to teleport out of the way of the creature’s claw (when had it gotten so damn close?!) coming down, landing clumsily on a rooftop on the opposing side. But now, it was closer, and that gave her an idea. A simple stab through the heart should do the trick, right? Assuming this thing even _ had _a heart…

Well, what was the harm in trying it at this point? The damn thing was almost dead anyways, if its thoroughly-scorched body was anything to go by. Taking a deep breath, she brought the blade to bear, and leapt off the rooftop, plunging into the creature’s back with all the force she could muster at the moment. It screamed yet again, before fading into nothing but bizarre, bright red energy. 

“What the actual fuck is going on…” She wondered, before hearing the faint sounds of sirens wailing in the background. 

“Time to go…”

And with that, she began a succession of teleports to get away from the scene. 


End file.
